Life filled with Tundra,dust,leaves and streams(Need a better title)
by Animewolf 39
Summary: This is the story of four not river,shadow,wind and Thunderclan but Tundra,dust,leaf and stream their adventures filled with love,betrayal and procephies.Warning:Lemon scences,Yaoi,Yuri and n't like don't read and please don't flame!
1. Allginceies

This is the story of four not river,shadow,wind and Thunderclan but Tundra,dust,leaf and stream their adventures filled with love,betrayal and procephies.

_Tundra clan,The clan of the long haired and agile._

_Terriorty: They live in a snowy moutain filled with snow and ice._

_Camp:Its the only cleared up area in leaders den being high up onto a small cliff that looms over the camp with stone steps that leads to the camp._

_Warriors den:A stone den with the entrance covered with thick lichen_

_Apprentice den: A fallen tree covered on both ends with fern._

_Nursery-A small crevice in the moutain just barely enough room for two cats to walk through._

_Elders den-A hole in the moutain._

_Leader:_** Sandstar-** Long haired sand colored Tom with green eyes.

Deputy: 

Deputy:** Greystone-** Grey tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

Medicine cat:** Adderwing-** Bracken colored tom with glazed over blind slightly red copper eyes.

Warriors:

**Redfoot- **Calico shecat with red paws.

**Apprentice,Cricketpaw**

**Nightheart- ** longhaired Black tom with dark grey ear tips and green eyes.

**Bluecloud- **Blue tom with green eyes

**Mousefang-**Pale tom with Hazel eyes.

**Apprentice Breezepaw**

**Torntail- **Small white shecat with a broken looking tail.

**Brookefeather-** Dark grey shecat with broad face.

**(Need warrior ocs.)**

Apprentice

**Cricketpaw- **small blue sepia tom.

**Breezepaw-** Lilac cream tortie.

Queen

**Gingerfall-** Marmalade tabby with copper eyes.(_ Mate of redfoot but was impreganted by Adderwing of Sunkit and Tinykit.)_

**Applepelt-** Cinnamon torbie with orange eyes.(_Mate of Adderwing,Expecting)_

Elders

**Dewflame- **White shecat with grey stripes and piercing yellow (Tail got crushed by a monster and hindpaw of Mousefang.)

**Riverwing-** Calico Shecat with light green eyes.

Kits

**Sunkit-** Apricot male with copper eyes.

**Tinykit**-_ Small Flame point shecat with turquiose eyes._

**Dustclan**

**Dustclan,The clan of the Brave and Trustworthy**

**Terriorty:A Desert like place with a few sandstorms here and there.**

**Camp:A huge cleared out Spot that is free of Sand**

**Warriors den: . /_UV9jSNGDpqU/RhMG41QtWsI/AAAAAAAAAcE/GLlivUPO8Sg/s400/rock%252Bshelter411% **

**Apprentice den: medicine%20cat% **

**Nursery: albums/u60/hamtaro5554/medicine20cat20den_ **

**Elder's den: . /3267/2402982901_ **

**Leader: ****Blazestar-**dark red nearly ginger longhaired Tom with amber eyes and a scar over his right eye.

**Deputy:** Eternalnothingess-Black and white tom with a black heart on his chest and Amber eyes.

Medicine cat:** Deerfur-** beautiful dusty brown shecat with distinctive white spots that raced down her back onto her flank and wistful blue eyes.

**Berrypaw- ** Tom with fur the color of a Deathberry with a darker red chest and yellow eyes and a tuft of a tail.

Warriors:  (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Fernfeather-**pretty lighty grey tabby shecat with unusal yellow eyes.

**Apprentice,Poolpaw**

**Pebbleclaw-** Dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes and white paws.

**Apprentice,Cloudpaw**

**Whitestream-** Long haired white shecat with a silver grey stripe that runs from between her ears to her tail,A silver grey forepaw and green eyes.

**Crowstripe-** Black handsome tom with light blue eyes

**Apprentice,Ravenpaw**

******Harestorm-** Dark brown Tom with orange eyes.

******Sandleaf-Sandcolored longhaired** shecat with yellow eyes the color of marigolds.

**Dappleface:** Chocolate tortie with copper eyes.

**Swiftstone-** A light colored Tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices (More then six moons old,in traning to becoming warriors)

**Poolpaw-** Pretty marbled tabby shecat with green eyes.

**Lakepaw-** Grey and white tom with dark amber eyes,A dark grey splotch covering his right eye.

**Ravenpaw-** Black shecat with Light grey eyes.

Queens (She cats ecpecting or nursing kits.)

**Foxfeather-**Fur as red as a Fox's pelt and dark green eyes(_ Mate of pebbleclaw,Mother to Berrykit and acornkit.)_

Frostear-grey marbled tabby(Oldest Queen and mother of Poolpaw.)

**Blackstream-**Black shecat with white fur that starts between her eyes and turns into a underbelly and dark blue eyes.(Mother of Ravenpaw.)

(Need more elder ocs.)

Kits (Cats who are under six moons and are being nursed.

**Emberkit**-Ginger shecat with a brown splash on her chest and brown paws,eyes are a dark green.

** _ Leafclan_**

**Leader: Ravenstar:**Black and white shecat with light green eyes.

_** Deputy: **_** Treesong:** Silver bengal with orange eyes.

_**Medince**_** cat:****Solarsong:** Long haired golden mainecoon shecat with green eyes.

**Apprentice,Leopardpaw**

_ Warriors:_

**Kestrelclaw:** Golden Tom with a White chest and paws and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice,Hazelpaw**

**Spiderberry: **Large mottled black Tom with Orange eyes.

**Rippleface:**White Tom with Large light grey tabby marks,Mainly on his face and Cornflower blue eyes.

**Goldenfeather: **Thick furred Cream colored shecat with a White tail tip and green gooseberry eyes.

**Sedgespring:** Brown Shecat with long limbs and short whiskers,

**Thrushstream:** Light brown tabby Tom with Darker brown paws and muzzle.

**Newtfoot:** Off white Tom with Grey speckled feet.

**Flamestep:**Ginger Tom with Darker colored paws.

**Sootsong:**Light grey shecat with Darker grey patches and muzzle.

_ Apprentice:_

** Leopardpaw: ** Golden spotted shecat(Medince cat apprentice.)

**Hazelpaw-** Fawn tabby sheath with light blue eyes.

**Sorrelpaw:**Light brown Tom with Cream colored patches.

**Featherpaw:** Thick Furred White shecat with Blue eyes,Deaf in one ear.

_**(Need ocs!)**_

_Streamclan_

**_Leader:Rushingstar_**

_Mates_

_ Means cat has a crush on the cat the the arrow pointing too._

«» means they like each other but doesn't know.

+ means they're mates.

- means they used to be mates

* means one of them is dead and is greving.

_ Tundraclan_

_Sandstar«»Greystone_

_Nightheart+Bluecloud_

_Redfoot+Gingerfall_

_Mousefang+brindleleaf_

_Torntail*Gorseclaw_

_Apple pelt+Adderwing_

**_ Dustclan_**

**_FernfeatherWhitestream_**

**_Pebbleclaw+Foxfeather_**

**_Sandleaf+Harestorm_**

**_Ravenpaw«»Lakepaw_**

**_Blackstream+Crowstripe_**

_Leafclan:_

_ Sootsong + Spiderberry_

_(Need ocs!)_

_Oc form_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Sexuality:_

_Short or long hair?_

_Looks:_

_Clan:_

_Ranks:_

_Wanted ranks:_

Crush/mate:

Personality:

Kin:

History:

Weakness:

Strengths:

Kits?:


	2. The Tundra meets the Dust and leaf

Greystone yawned as he opened his eyelids revealing deep amber eyes and flicked his light grey tipped tail as he looked around him,Other warriors woke one by one as sunlight streamed through the thick lichen that clung to the entrance of their den."Morning Greystone." A young voice yawned,"Morning Redfoot." Greystone greeted the Calico shecat as she stretched out her paws which were as red as fox fur."Did you have a good rest?" She asked as she padded with him out of the den greeting the usual cold breeze and little patches of snow that littered the Camp,Greystone nodded,"Though it was a little hard to fall asleep with Bluecloud and Nightheart." He said with a smirk as the two toms walked out there tails intertwined and their eyes full of love."I will admit that they're constant cuddling really does work on the ears but they are in love and have rz right to enjoy each others company." She purred. Greystone nodded knowing that Redfoot was thinking of her own mate,As if on cue Redfoot said "I'm going to go check on Gingerfall." She purred before squeezing through the small crevice in the side of moutain that held Queens and their mewing and hushed whisper's can be heard grey tabby tom smiled,Redfoot loved Gingerfall and their kits even though it was Adderwing the medince cat that impregnated Gingerfall and is Sunkit's true father.

"H-Hey Greystone." A tiny voice said shyly,The tom to look down and saw Cricketpaw the shy apprentice of Redfoot."Have you seen Redfoot?" He squeaked again his green eyes looked around nervously.'_ He really does act like his mother.' _ The deputy thought warmly and its was true Cricketpaw was a spitting image of Bluecloud the tom who gave birth to him though he had a Dark blue muzzle,underbelly,Paws,Ears and tail"She's in the nursery." Greystone replied pointing to the crevics with his tail,Pointed ears picking up the sound of mewing and hushed whispering small apprentice fidgeted and nodded."Thank you." He replied, Before zooming off in a shook his head in amusement_.'He is too jumpy.'_ He chuckled Before padding over to the Fresh kill pile and picked out a small vole sitting down and tearing into The piece of gave a small purr at the flavor of fresh meat that exploded in his were always his favorite food since he was a apprentice being trained by his now dead mentor Smalltail, As Greystone ate his mind wondered to his current postion,He never thought he would become Deputy one day,He always thought he would just live a normal life,get a mate and have kits and then either die in a battle or become a Elder and die reuniting with his parents Stormwing and Hollyfur.

The day he became Deputy was a rather sad Deputy before him, Hawktail was found dead with Cream and brown colored fur between his knew who killed him not even Adderwing,Everyone grieved for the fallen warrior. Hawktail was one of the best and loyalist Cats in Tundra was kind,Smart and a father figure that most Kits and Apprentice looked up to,he would be a great leader but he was struck down by unknown cat what was more surprising was That Greystone was chosen to become the next deputy. he was shocked that day.

Sandstar the current leader of Tundra clan announced it,Like he knew somesort of destiny that Greystone had as that couldn't be right,Greystone was a kind and loyal warrior but that didn't mean he would be a good leader! He was nervous that he might do something that will endanger couldn't bear the thought of doing that to his home!But Sandstar reassured him that he would teach him to be a good deputy even if the tom was a few moons younger then him, Sandstar was Robinstar's only kit and Robinstar was probably the best leader that Tundra clan have ever seems like Sandstar has most of his mother's leadership skill,Speaking of Sandstar

"Greystone." A sharp yet soft sounding voice deputy looked up and was greeted by the sight of a angry white shecat warrior with a long scar on her tail,Her blue eyes were filled with hatred and disgust as she looked down at him,Her lips curled in knew not to get her bad side and not to be mad at her rather rude expression,After all she did lose her mate Gorseclaw about Two moons ago and still feels bitter about his would have felt bitter too if his mate was killed by hypothermia,Not that Greystone had a mate."Yes,Torntail?" He asked in a calm voice."Sandstar wants to see you...And save some fresh kill for the rest of the think just because you're deputy,you get fancy privileges?" She hissed before Stalking away before Greystone could give her a grey tabby shook his head at the shecat's behavior hoping that she would get rid of her malice until then he needs to see what Sandstar wanted him for.

The deputy/warrior got up having finished his vole just after Torntail had made that snarky comment and looked up the bundle of steps which were really jagged pieces of the mountain that Tundra clan lived on that fit together so you can step on gave a small sigh before he began to ascend the steps,One by looked down at the camp feeling slightly envious of the view of the camp that Sandstar had from here Greystone could see the entire camp bustling with warriors,Apprentices and could even see abit of the forest that brushed up against The clan's could only dream how beautiful the view was when it was at night from up tom walked up the last step and landed softly on the small ledge that was infront of the leader's turned and all he saw a vast darkness as he stood on the solid ground infront of the didn't know why the cave was like that but it was pain to wonder in when the den was so big.

Sandstar?" He asked peering into the dark cave."Enter." A bold voice replied and Greystone padded in and nearly knock into his leader if it wasn't for his green eyes showing through the scrambled back."You said you wanted to see me?" He nodded."You know about us being the only cats in this area right?" Greystone nodded."But of course." Greystone replied wondering what Sandstar was getting at."Well that may not be the case." Sandstar said walking further into his den using his tail to instruct him to followThey walked for hours(Atleast greystone thought so.) Until Thdyfinallys stopped at the back at the cave."Sandstar what do you-" Sandstar covered his mouth with his tail and nodded his head to the far wall of the was Really dark only then did Greystone noticed two other cats.A shecat with the same green eyes as Sandstar but were lighter and a Tom with deep amber eye not unlike Greystone's. shecat spoke first,"Hello i'm Ravenstar and this Blazestar." The she put her tail on her colleague's shoulder who merely flicked his tail."We're the leaders of Dust and Leafclan and we request to share the territory."


	3. The cold mixes with the dust and leaves

W-What!?" Greystone couldn't help but exclaim,For moons it was only Tundraclan in the Moutain and now these cats are asking to make their camps here!? The Grey tabby couldn't help but feel hostile towards the must have sensed his hostility,Because hw raised his way of telling Greystone to stand down and hear out what the cats had to Tabby tom grudgingly let the bristled fur on his shoulder to lay down and his hauches to relax alittle."I can see that you aren't keen on us moving into your territory.I understand,We wouldn't be asking you this if we believe we have another see Me and blazestar have been driven out of our old terriorty by another clan called with Leaf and Dustclan's combined forces,We were outnumbered by the clan and their Leader let us leave with our barely strong we only ask for a place to nurture our clan back to their Original state." Greystone couldn't help but feel sorry for the two after hearing their story and seeing how sad Ravenstar's eyes looked after telling the sad tale And the way Blazestar solemly nodded his head in agreement,Greystone sighed feeling like a foxhearted Jerk now.'I'm such idiot.I should have known that they got chased out of their terriorty.' He scolded in his head before bowing his head in a silent and Blazestar did the same until Sandstar gave a small cough to signal thathe wanted to speak.

"I'll allow you to stay in the small dry land and forest beneath the if you cause any trouble to me or my clan,Then you will leave even if it is done by force" He said his voice filled both with calmness and Regalness but with a hint of a threat in the nodded and replied "Thank .We promise you won't regret this choice." Sandstar dipped his head before raising it up and saying "I have to introduce you to the rest of the clan,Let us go." The long haired tom got up and turned to walk out of his huge stayed by Sandstar's side until he felt the sunlight on his face again and hearing ghe normal chatter of the then turned to look at his new neighbors having only seen their eyes and outlines.

The shecat had pure white fur that started between her light green orbs and expanded down to her underbelly and hind the color of the little rocks that Two legs use to cause fire and smoke covered her ears and the side of her eyes and cheeks before being spilt by her white fur and even then continued down her back and haunches sometimes making a deep triangle down her could tell that she was more of a quick and smart warrior instead of being a brute strength was a rather small shecat being about a mouse length shorter then Sandstar and few mouselengths shorter then Greystone and lean build and strong looking Speaking of Blazestar

The tom looked like he could be Sandstar's father,He too was a longhaired his fur was dark ginger nearly Rush colored had a feeling his warrior name was Blazefur or he didn't dare ask him because of his piercing copper hold a held back emotion as they look straight ahead while they nimbly walked down the smooth stairs that were carved before Tundraclan even came from time to time the copper gaze were land on last for only a second before snapping back up. 'Does...Does he know Sandstar?' Greystone couldn't help but wonder,It seems like it.

Ravenstar's Pov(Finally a new .)

They made down the steps and onto the cold moutain could barely suppress a shiver.'How can they live in this climate?' she couldn't help but ask in her she observe Sandstar's a few were longhaired like Sandstar and alot of them were shorthaired like that tabby tom next to heard Sandstar say his name,Ummm Greystone wasn't it? She shook her head and just focus straight of Sandstars clan had spotted him and stopped in the tracks Even somekits who were tousling felt anxious and embarassment course through her wasn't one for attention,She always like to stay in the reason why she didn't want to be leader,But her Aunt Moss star wanted her to become leader when both her and her deputy/Sister Berrydawn died at the same would have broke down if it wasn't for her friend Blazestar and her deputy Cloudpatch helping her with her choices for her clan.

She raised her when she heard Sandstar say "All cats old enough to catch their prey gather under the Skystone for a meeting." She looked up and saw Sandstar up on the middle stone of a four stone flicked his tail to signal for Ravenstar and Blazestar to hop onto the other two stones,Greystone already by his side.'Great,A place where cats might want to chase us out again,Can get a clear view of me.' She thought as jumped onto the far left looked down and got a better view of the of them looked confused while others looked was alittle shock to see a blue tom put his head on another Tom's black tail came to wrap around his own as a sign of comfort and top it all off a another tom which looked like the blue one but with darker blue muzzle,paws,ears and tail was sitting in the middle. They look like a family.' She couldn't help but think but shook it once again to clear that rude thought out of her could care less really love is sat down and waited patiently for Sandstar to start.

"Today,Two clan leader have request for a share of our terriorty." He began,Ravenstar closed her eyes expecting harsh hisses and caterwauls of disagreement but she heard nothing but confused Meows asking what happened."You see they've been chased out of their territory by a clan called ask if they can stay somewhere to build back their clan.I've already said that they can have the dry land and forest beneath first what is your opinion on the matter?" Sandstar asked flicking his tail waiting for a The longhaired tom with the black fur said,"I have no problem with this as long as they accept our clan's ways." He turned to pierce Ravenstar with his sharp mentally flinched, 'He saw my please don't let this ruin me and Blazestar's chance.' She thought worried.

"Don't worry Nightheart.I promise that I will talk to them later today about our ways of living and if they do not agree then i will ask them to leave." Sandstar Nightheart seemed alittle miff with some coaxing from his mate he returned to his breathe out a sigh of relief,She didn't want to get the bad side of this clan."Any objections?" Sandstar waited until she realized that noone was objecting but actual meowed greetings. ' Ravenstar gave a small gasp of surprised. They're...Okay with this?' She thought in wonderment before hopping down with Sandstar and others."Ravenstar and are now allianced with hope that we can be friends." Sandstar said with a for once in her life after becoming bowed too,"Thank Sandstar we hope so to."

And thus the alliance between Tundraclan,Dustclan and Leafclan was formed.


	4. Blazestar's realization

Blazestar didn't know what to think when he woke up that morning,He was both angry and sad at the same time. His and Ravenstar's clan have been driven out of their own territory by a clan they never heard of! And to top it all off he had been scratched in his eye and Deerfur said that he may never see in that eye again! While he was bit joyful that he hadn't really lost any warriors aside from brave Haywhisker who died from her wounds.(She will be greatly missed by all of Dustclan.) He was still depressed that he had to find new territory for his clan to live in. He and Ravenstar agreed to stay at safe distant away from their terriorty until they can think of where to go.

That's when Blazestar noticed was hard to see but he just barely make out the shape of the moutain._'Is that?...Not it can't be.I left years ago!' _ Blazestar thought looking up at the solid couldn't believe that he had found his birth clan again!_'Tundraclan.'_ Blazestar thought wistfully,So many good memories raced through the Tom's mind...And so many bad ones shook his head to clear all of the memories._'I wonder if she?'_ He stopped the thought right there ,She would never forgive him for abanding her when she needed him the dug his claws into the ground in anger. He felt so bad for leaving her all those years wanted to apologize so badly for what he did but he knew,He could never return.

"Blazestar? Are you okay?" A female voice asked him in longhaired Tom looked up and saw his colleague,The shecat had seen better days,Her fur was bedraggled and she was still limping from the wound on her hindleg."I'm fine Ravenstar...Just thinking about things." He replied looking away from the shecat who nodded in understatement."I know,I just can't believe we lost it." Ravenstar replied in a sad tone sitting down next to Blazestar,The black and white shecat streched out her paws infront of her and looked down at felt a ping of sympathy for the smaller shecat knowing how much she hated being nudged her affectionately to give her comfort."It'll be fine,We'll search for a new home." He replied trying to make her see a better side of if there're is was no better side.

"But it won't be the same." Ravenstar said it and was true,Their old terriorty was perfect for the both of it has dishonorable cats littering dustclan leader sighed and before he could stop himself,He said "I think I know of a place we can go." Ravenstar's eyes widened when she heard that while Blazestar mentally slapped did he really just say that!?He was such a idiot!"Are you serious Blazestar?" Ravenstar whispered not wanting to wake her clan._ I can't turn back now.I need to face my fears._ He thought before nodding." Yes,You see that mountain over there?" He asked inclining his head towards squinted and nodded."Yes,But just barely." She replied."Well in that mountain resides a clan called just below is a small wasteland and forest." He replied remembering his days as apprentice back then. Ravenstar tilted her head at the moutain."So you think that Tundraclan may allow us to live there?How can you be sure?" She flinched at the question before answering."Just trust me okay?" Ravenstar looked like she wanted to talk out the subject more but nodded."Okay I trust you." Blazestar gave his friend a small smile."Good now you should get some rest." He purred licking her ear as she gave a small purr back."So should you." She said sleepily before yawning and promptly falling looked at the moutain,One last time thinking_ Please forgive me._ Before he too layed his head down and welcomed the soothing darkness of sleep.

Blazestar was woken by a sharp nudge in his instantly jumped up and turned to see the intruder,Only to find out it was a smiling Ravenstar looking up at him."Morning Sleepyhead." She teasted,Blaze star sighed at his friend's mocking tone."Did you really have to nudge me that hard?" He asked getting up ans streching out giving a small sigh of relief as the tension in his muscles relaxed and he felt his bones crack."Oh come 're a big strong warrior aren't you?" Ravenstar replied rolling her eyes."Besides we have to get our clans up so we can travel." She said before he had time to retort._'Oh right.I did tell her about Tundraclan."_ He deadpanned in his had already begun to yowl for the clans to wake up before Blazestar could even register that she was gone.

The first cat to wake up was Ravenstar's Deputy Treesong , silver tabby shecat looked up at her leader with confused orange eyes."Ravenstar,I thought you wanted us to stay here until the clan has healed." She called out as her clanmates too look up at the black and white nodded before raising her voice and saying."Yes,I did tell my clan that until we found terriorty,We will be staying last night Blazestar has told me good news." Blazestar gulped when both Ravenstar's clan and his turned to look at him expectantly.' _Diffently__ can't take what I said back now.'_ He thought before clearing his voice and speaking."I know of a clan that might let us use their leftover territory." He scanned the crowd for their were happy,Others confused and most ,A Dustclan queen was the first to speak her thoughts."How can we be so sure that this clan would give up terriorty so easily?" She asked curling her long tail around her only orange shekit seemed like she wanted to protest but she too was curious about this clan.

Blazestar shuffled his paws He felt trapped somehow,He didn't want to endanger his clan yet he wanted to make sure they had a place to keep them Which is Why he Thanked Starclan for Ravenstar who gave a small meow to get the Clan's attention."Dustclan and Leafclan,I trust Blazestar's judgement and as members and Allies of his,You should trust him too." She spoke with such Calmness and trust that Blazestar couldn't help but give her a small smile of Gratitude which she Dustclan cats seemed alittle guilty for questioning their leader and bowed their heads in Apology before looking up with new found gave a confident smile at his Clan mates before Ravenstar replied,"Okay,Blazestar lead the way." She walked up to stand next to the much larger tom,Her eyes set ahead looking at a moutain with determination._'One of the few Times that Her Determination has helped us out.'_ Blazestar chuckled in his head,While Ravenstar wasn't too keen on being Leader she couldn't make a Fine one when she wants gave a small flick of his tail before turning around and leading the clans to the moutain.

Blazestar had to stop Ravenstar from falling halfway up the mountain."So what's this Tundraclan l-!" The black and white shecat gave a small scream as she slipped on a small chip of rock with her bad leg and off the edge,She would have been a goner if Blazestar hadn't acted fast and grabbed her by her she was placed back down on Solid ground,"Watch your step." The Dark ginger tom Ravenstar merely gave a shaky smile."You saved me again Blazestar." She said in a soft melancholy voice that just wasn't _her._ Blazestar slightly flinched as he remebered the event when he had to save her the first time."It's okay,Just _ Be careful._Your leg hasn't healed yet." He pointed out to gave a curt nod,"I'll keep that in mind when We walk back down." She replied as they continued their walk up the mountain."Anyway what's this _Tundraclan _like?" The green eyed shecat asked gave a inward sigh,He should have know that Ravenstar would ask was always so Curious!"Well,It's very cold in the camp." He said nonchalantly hoping that was enough for his fellow leader.

Ravenstar rolled her eyes."I figured." She replied with a small smirk as she pawed at a piece of snow,Her White paw disappearing the mound for second before coming back up with some of the snow splayed over the small petite limb,Ravenstar gave a it a small shake to get the pure white substance off her own pure white looked up at Blazestar with a still questioning gaze."I'm talking about the cats,What are the cats like?" She asked,It was obvious in her voice that she was becoming felt nervousness race from his ears to his he forced himself to stay calm and said."They're very kind but harm their clan in anyway...They will attack you." The dark ginger furred Tom felt Ravenstar relax after that."Well atleast I know now." She muttered before raising her head looked up at the medium sized ledge that jutted out near the very top of the eyes flashed anxiously and Her charcoal black tail twitched could tell that she was very nervous about this,One wrong word and their plan will fail,He bent down and pressed his muzzle into her shoulder briefly."It'll be fine." He said with a small encouraging smile which caused the white and Black shecat to give one of her own,But her green orbs still showed worry but they quickly turned to surprise and turned to look in front of them._"_What's wrong?" He asked before looking up own yellows orbs widened when he saw a Longhaired Tom with a pelt the color of sand walking up too the Tom was a bit smaller than could see the fire in this strange Tom's peridot shoulders were small but lithe and his legs were ears pointed up and his face set in a hard expression that hit Blazestar like a monster when he realized that it was same expression that _She_ gave him when she banished him from yellow eyes looked into the Tom's who stopped about a Tail-length eyes flashed as he Calmly said,"My name is Sandstar,What are doing on my Clan's territory?"

**This isn't where i'm gonna end this eager to post this so you guys get a sneak peak at whats probably gonna be the longest Chapter yet!So yeah and Treesong doesn't belongs to me by the way!And Warrior cats question Who do you think is the best leader so far Sandstar,Ravenstar or Blazestar and who do you think Blazestar is talking about!? Find out soon in a future is Animewolf signing out for now!**


	5. Treesong's worryTreesong's heart

Treesong felt that somethinbackjdelusioed when Ravenstar parted ways with Blazestar with her head down. The Leafclan deputy ran up to The leader's side,"Ravenstar what happened?Are you okay?" She asked gently nudging the other Shecat's shoulders. Worry laced itself through Treesong's silver Bengal pelt as she watched Ravenstar slowly raise her head,To her surprise,Ravenstar had a huge grin on her face as if she just caught a enormous rabbit."Oh I'm better than okay Treesong,I feel like not even Starclan can ruin me right now." She told her deputy couldn't help but smile at her leader's giddy expression.A least she knew that everything was okay now."Come on Treesong!let's go gather the clan and travel to our new home!" Ravenstar ready running to where her classmates are."Coming!" Treesong called as she too raced back to the group of they arrived."Ravenstar!Is everything okay?" Asked a large Tom with fur as Golden as the sun and a chest and underbelly as white as the stars Amber eyes flashed with worry.

Ravenstar merely gave a reassuring nod at the warrior before gave a sharp goal causing all of Leafclan to have her eyes on at once the cats began to ask questions but Ravenstar rose her tail to silence them."I know you're all curious about the fate of Leafclan." She spoke with a loud and clear voice._'Just like her Aunt.'_ Treesong thought with a soft smile."Well I'm happy to say that the Meeting with Tundraclan was a success!Their leader Sandstar has allowed us the forest for our new home!" Treesong's eyes widened as she heard the news.'They're letting us stay?' She thought in 's eyes twinkled with Amusement at her Clan's shocked expression which was quickly replaced with joy as Leopardpaw,The medicine cat apprentice gave a jubilant cry that was echoed through out the clan,Though this time Ravenstar patiently waited for her clan to quiet down before speaking again."Now then,Sandstar wants to meet the rest of Leafclan in Two moons time.I'm sure that by then Leafclan will be back to it's original let's venture to our new terriorty!" The black and white shecat howled out the last part before jumping in front of Leafclan and flicked her tail at Treesong signaling her to walk next to padded slowly next to the she wanted to talk to her about something."Treesong?" _'Knew it.'_ The Leafclan deputy kept her eyes straight ahead as she replied."Yes,Ravenstar?".

Treesong could feel that Ravenstar had a task for her."When we settled down into a camp.I want you to organize both a Hunting Patrol and a boarder patrol in the North,West east and south." The Green eyed shecat said as they padded through the soft soil in forest."Yes,Ravenstar." Treesong smiled at the Silver bengal she."You know of the reason I made you Deputy is because of your Ability to make such great things for the clan." Ravenstar leaning on the Older she who's ears went flat against her skull in worry."I hope that you will be a good leader when I step down." Ravenstar told her causing even more anxiousness to course through Treesong's silver and Black pelt as she slightly flinch._'It sounds like Ravenstar wants to retire...Or something much worse that can't be!She's still young and only on her first life!...Isn't She?' _Treesong looked at her leader who limped slightly with a small calm smile on her face,Treesong knew that Ravenstar never wanted to be Leader due to the fact she thought she couldn't take responsibility for her whole Treesong had faith in Ravenstar and hoped she wouldn't have to take over leadership soon.

After a while,Leafclan finally made to a medium size huge Pine trees over looked the entrance with thickets and lichen creating a small barrier._'It looks like a camp already.'_ Treesong thought with joy as she and Ravenstar lead the clan through the held her tail erect and mutter a small "Stop." To her clan before looking around to check the place out."Okay,We have to start digging out the places for the dens." She looked over her warriors."Spiderberry,Rippleface,Goldenfeather and Sedgespring,Help me find safe places to put the den." She instructed to the chosen warriors who stepped then looked at Treesong and said."You can organize the patrols now." Treesong nodded."Okay,Ravenstar has ask me to organize both hunting and border patrols to check the "territory." She told the rest of Leafclan,Her orange eyes sweeped over the warriors before saying."Thrushstream,Newtfoot,Sorrelpaw,Flamestep and Featherpaw go east and west." She watched the patrol go before saying saying."Me,Sootsong,Kestrelclaw and Hazelpaw will go north." The three cats nodded with soft smiles on their returned the smiles as they padded out of the bramble be honest Sootsong and Kestrelclaw were the first cats to accept her into didn't remember much about her past life but She knew that she was a Rogue before Treesong never dwelled on the matter for she was loyal to Leafclan now."I'm so glad,We found a new home." Sootsong said, The Light grey Shecat's blue eyes filled with excitement."Me too." Kestrelclaw replied as he looked around,His apprentice Hazelpaw practically bounding next to couldn't help but let out a purr as she remembered then rambunctious little shekit that Hazelpaw once was.

Suddenly Hazelpaw eyes focused on the roots of a tree about a Rabbit hop away."Hazelpaw?" Kestrelclaw asked as he watched as his apprentice crouched,Her tail flat against the ground and slinked forward Her paws making no sound on the forest crept slowly towards the roots until she pounced on a large ball of grey turned around with the vole in her mouth and pranced back up to her Mentor and dropped the vole at his paws."I saw it moving near the roots." He looked shocked for a heartbeat before giving a small laugh and saying,"Never have I met a apprentice with such good eyesight!You're shaping up to be a good warrior Hazelpaw." He touched noses with Hazelpaw who puffed out her chest with pride ,Treesong couldn't help but smile softly at the bonding between Mentor and Apprentice,was like a father to Hazelpaw,And Hazelpaw was his precious felt a pair of eyes watching her and was surprised to see Sootsong with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes."What?" She gave a innocent looks before saying."Nothing,Hey Kestrelclaw?" She asked causing the golden furred Tom turn from praising his apprentice with a questioning gaze,"Yes,Sootsong?" He asked."How about we spilt up?You'll go with Hazelpaw and I'll go with Treesong." The grey Shecat's purred."We'll cover more ground." Kestrelclaw seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding."Sure,Come on Hazelpaw let's go." He gathered the fawn tabby and walked off.

Treesong had feeling that Sootsong was up to walked with a smile on a face and she had a skip in her was about to ask what the Mischievous shecat was up to when she looked back and said something that caught the deputy completely off guard."So you and _Kestreclaw~"_ Treesong felt hot from her ears to her tailtip,Her heart bested a little faster."W-What do you mean _me and Kesterclaw?!"_ She exclaimed feeling both embarrassed and angry,But her friend merely gave a small flick of her tail and said,"It obvious he's your future mate." Rolling her eyes."F-Future M-M-Mate!?What are you talking about!? Treesong Sootsong delusional!Her and Kestrelclaw were just friends!"Oh come on Treesong,Kestrelclaw is a great cat." Treesong couldn't deny that,Kestreclaw was a great gentle,Caring and funny...Not to mention Understanding and very handsome._'Where did that come from!?" _Treesong thought,Sootsong sighed and placed her tail on Treesong's shoulder."Hey come 's not that bad to fall in love." She told her orange eyed friend to nodded slowly."Besides I want my kits to have a great cat couple to look up to...Maybe some kits to play with."Treesong Ignored the last part of Sootsong's statement and stared wide eyed her friends."Kits?...Wait...Sootsong you're?" Sootsong gave a small smile and a flick of her tail to answer Treesong's question."Why didn't you tell me!?" She exclaimed feeling slightly hurt."Because I knew you would freak out and that you wouldn't let me go on any patrols." Sootsong Deadpanned ,It was Treesong had knew about Sootsong knitting then she would have never let her friend go on a hunting/Boarder Treesong knew that her friend wasn't one to step down so easily and that she was capable of handling Herself.

The silver furred Deputy gave a small sigh of defeat nd replied with small smirk,"Let me guess Spiderberry isn't it?" Sootsong gave a small _mrrow _of amusement."Who else silly?" She asked nudging her friend playfully."I thought so,You and him have been mates for 12 moons!" Sootsong gave a dreamy smile and said,"13 moons Tomorrow~" "Have you told him yet?" Treesong asked with light grey Shecat's shook her head and said."I want it to be surprise." Treesong nodded."I won't say a word." Sootsong gave happy flick of her tail and licked her friend's ear to show her thanks."No then Let's go hunt since we don't want to come back empty handed." Sootsong purred."Oh and Treesong?" She said slyly."Yes?" The Other shecat answered."I still think you and Kestrelclaw would make wonderful kits!" Her friend mellowed before dashing rolled her eyes and chased over het friend but she couldn't help but think._'I wouldn't fall in love with Kestrelclaw!...So why is my heart beating faster?'_

** . ! And I have to think of personalities and appearances for all of .But anyway hope that Shelia like this chapter for her char! :3 I'll spell check it this is animewolf signing Ya!**


	6. Super editions?

**_Hey guys Animewolf 39 here and this is a quick question. Do you guys want to see some super editions?You know the past of a cat in their eyes?If so Review or Pm me which character.I'm defiantly gonna be doing Adderwing,Nightheart,Blazestar and Berrypaw :).So stayed tuned for those and just pm/Reviews for the past of which characters you want. But if their story inferred with further chapters of TDLS then I will wait until I post those chapters to Avoid MAJOIR SPOILERS._**

**_This is animewolf signing out._**


	7. Mousefang's bitterness

Mousefang as usual woke up like a Fox with a thorn in his paw,Extremely Grumpy. As he stormed out of the warriors den not apologizing to Brookfeather as he bumped her. He felt a pair of eyes stare at him. He turned around and saw Adderwing standing at the medince cat's den entrance. The bracken colored Tom's unseeing eyes burned into Mousefang' s own hazel eyes, Mousefang gave a sharp glare at Adderwing,Hoping that he would get the message even if he couldn't see the glare._'Don't gave me that look and get out of my sight.'_ Mousefang growled in his head. He didn't like the look that the younger Tom was giving him. As if he could feel Mousefang' s waves of wrath,Adderwing' s eyes flickered with something that Mousefang wish he didn't just see before disappearing back into the darkness of his den._'He did not just give me a look of pity.'_ Mousefang hissed but he knew that his eyes didn't deceive since Fallowdrop died,The other cats have been treating him like a bomb waiting to blow!

Only two people would ever understand his personality and actions! His mentor Raggedfrost and his mate ...His sweet Dewflame. Who lost her leg and tail to a Twoleg Monster while hunting! Why is starclan so cruel? Dewflame never did anything to displeasure them. And yet they took away his love's dream to become a warrior and made her sit in the elder' s den. Mousefang felt rage fill him and had only two ways to relieve such anger ,He stalked over to the fresh kill Pile. Luckily it was stacked pretty high grabbed a snow rabbit and dragged it over to his spot near the Nursery. He ignored the sharp glare that Applepelt gave Him, The ignorant she couldn't do anything to him,Honestly he thought Adderwing had better sense then to pick such a useless she.

Mousefang teared into his rabbit. Ripping the fur off with his sharp canines to get to the juicy flesh Below. He imagined that the dead piece of prey was the piece of Foxdung that killed his mentor,He hoped the Crowfood eater burned in the Dark hoped _Any _crowfood eaters burned in the Dark forest,And kittypets and always thought that if you weren't a clan cat that you were worse then he still thought that to this day. It was one of the reason he didn't like Brookfeather. He was surprised when the former leader Robinstar let her be in the clan.

After a while only a few scraps of flesh and bones were left at Mousefang' s .licked his lips clearing the blood from them and his now red stained got up leaving the bones there,Some other cat can come and pick them He walked to the apprentice den to get Breezepaw,His mind began to wonder towards the other day. Two leaders of two clans had requested that they have some terriorty to rebuild their clan after a attack and Sandstar let them have it! While he did respect the Leader's times he thought that Sandstar was being a little two much of a goody two paws(**Is that even a actual phrase?) **Hopefully the two cats.'Blaststar and Reedstar?' or whatever they're called Won't come begging for more.

Mousefang' s thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over a Cream colored ball of fur."Watch it kit!" He hissed as the shekit was joined by her brother."Hey! We were just trying to play!" The shekit also known at Gingerfall's kit Tinykit,Huffed her turquoise eyes filled with anger at being called a kit."Hey,Come one 's go play somewhere else." Sunkit said trying not feel Mousefang' s wrath._'Wise kit,Wiser then his sister at least.' _Mousefang thought as he watched the stubborn shekit hold her ground."Tinykit!Sunkit!" Gingerfall called running over to the trio,Mousefang rolled his eyes as he watched the shecat lightly scolding her kits."You know better then getting under the pelts of Warriors,And just look at your fur!You're going back in the nursery young lady." Gingerfall angrily said before picking up the protesting Tinykit. Sunkit followed close behind his mother,His pale ginger tabby ears flat against his skull in kept walking though he did slightly sneer at the sound of Tinykit complaining."But Mom,Mousefang' s such a grumpy meanie."He didn't stay long to hear Gingerfall's reply.

"Breezepaw!" Mousefang hissed sticking his head into apprentice den, Causing Cricketpaw the only other apprentice in Tundraclan to jump up."Yes,Mousefang?" Breezepaw asked,Her white,cream and Dark brown pelt easily spotted. She padded foreward,Her claws already out and her dark blue eyes filled with determination. Mousefang couldn't help but smirk. Believe it or not,Mousefang was actually proud of his first ever apprentice, Breezepaw is a determinant shecat with good fighting talent, Most cats in Tundraclan thinks that he's too rough with her. But little do they know that Breezepaw _Demands _that Mousefang gives it his all. Breezepaw was proud of every scar and claw mark that she came back with, She would make a good warrior someday.

"Battle training." Was all Mousefang said before stalking out of the Apprentice ears picked up a small "Bye,Cricketpaw." Before the sound of pawsteps behind him filled his rolled his eyes at the sound of "Breezepaw!" That insolent Shekit was back to annoy once more."Breezepaw!" She called cringed at the High pitched screeching in his ears."Not now Tinykit,I've got battle training to do." Breezepaw told the cream and Brown shekit who whined,"But Breezepaw!You had battle training yesterday." Mousefang _really_ wanted to cuff Tinykit right now."Can we go?" He hissed."I'll talk to you afterwards." Breezepaw promised before jumping up to follow her mentor._'Finally!'_ Mousefang exclaimed in head,Happy to be away from Tinykit.

**(Okay,So I'm gonna skip them going doing the moutain because I'm too lazy XD.)**

As soon as They were down the moutain and onto the soft forest floor. Mousefang immediately slashed at his apprentice's ear with unsheathed claws. Breezepaw relied on her reflects and quickly dodged the blow. She retailed by sweeping to the right and launching herself onto Mousefang's back. It was always like this,They didn't speak,They just _do. _They didn't rely on words to help improve their skills. ,They rely on each other's attacks.

Mousefang flipped onto his back,Knocking the breath out of Breezepaw, Who used all her strength to throw Mousefang off of her._'She's getting good at handing cats bigger then can she realize that she can use her speed too?' _Mousefang thought as he got back to his if she could read her mentor' s thoughts,Breezepaw rushed to mousefang,Knocking him over and pinning him down with one pair of claws on his throat and one hindleg on his shared the smirk that Breezepaw had smugly on her face."You've done good." Mousefang praised. Causing Breezepaw's smirk to widen.

But it faltered when Mousefang sprang up and slashed her right ear. Causing the lilac calico shecat to stumble back slighty,Mousefang took the opportunity to pin her down."But not good enough to realize,That you don't gloat over a victory unless your opponent is running away or is squirming in a pool of their own blood." Mousefang looked down at his apprentice,Who was breathing heavily,A small line of blood trailing down from her sliced ear to her let his apprentice up."Okay let's go back to the camp." Mousefang said walking back."Wait!What!?" Breezepaw howled running up to her mentor."Come on Mousefang!You don't usually give up this easily." Breezepaw protested.

Usually Mousefang would train the sun was high in the sky so everyone would be sharing toungues and he had a feeling that Adderwing would lecture him on Breezepaw's torn ear."Let's just go." He sternly like she wanted to protest a harsh glare from Mousefang silenced with her head down,She silently followed her mentor back up the moutain.

**_(Another Timeskip.)_**

When they got back,Adderwing ran up to them."What happend to your ear?" He asked inspecting the wound."Battle session." Was all Breezepaw could say before she was whisked into the medince cat a few mintues Adderwing came back out and looked up at Mousefang,His expression was calm but Mousefang knew something was bothering him."Can we talk?" Adderwing voice as icy as the ground beneath them."Fine." Mousefang hissed knew he was about to get a lecture from Adderwing as he followed the bracken tabby tom down the he wasn't gonna is going to tell him how to mentor his apprentice..._Not even his own brother._

**DUNDUNDUN! Ugh this took forever to write!*Flops on floor.* especially the battle yeah Mousefang is Adderwing's brother...Or is he!? Don't worry you guys'll will find out in Adderwing's omen. That's gonna be upload by aleast Friday and I will upload Pokemon lemons sometime this week.:) So R leave follow/Favorite? This is Anime wolf signing out! P.S I still need a medince cat for Leafclan and Deputy for Dustclan.**


	8. Berrypaw's redemption

If there was thing that Berrypaw wished he could change one thing about himself,It would be his pelt ,White,Brown,Grey heck,He could be _Green with blue spots_ for he'd care would be better then this stupid shade of red! It was true that as a kit,He was prideful of his pelt color because he gotten it from his mother, Foxfeather but then cats(Mostly the elders ans senior warriors.) began to whisper about how he might turn evil from the way his pelt color is.A single elder literally yelled at him that he wasn't allowed anywhere near her! Berrypaw hated to hear the whispering voices of cats degrading him behind his 'd rip their pelts off!...But then he would be considered even more of a bad cat."Berrypaw?" A voice that was as soothing as a calm brook called,He'd had Been so busy thinking about how much he hated his pelt color,That he didn'tDeerfur padding up to him.

He looked at his mentor and the familiar pang of guiltiness stabbed his heart like a Cat's claws. Deerfur had been one of the very few not to judge him based on his pelt color...And one of the very few to forgive him for killing Vinepaw,Even if he didn't mean to,"Yes,Deerfur?" He asked as he sat up."Can you get me some Cobwebs?" The Light brown shecat asked with a grim expression."Yeah,Sure." Berrypaw replied._'Even if we don't have much. _Berrypaw thought sadly as he walked to the back of the new medince cat's took hours to push out the rubble and stone that filled the inside it's very spacy,Berrypaw looked down at the very small clump of Cobwebs and Streamclan attacked Him and Deerfur were only able to get a quarter of their herbs before they had to retreat with the rest of had to use half of that to help everyone get ready to move...And they weren't able to save Haywhisker. Berrypaw couldn't bare to look at Harestorm,After all Haywhisker was his Mother and Mentor,He grabbed the cobwebs and brought them to Deerfur,Who was hunched over Crowstripe,The Black warrior had taken a rather deep scratch on his flank._Ravenpaw__' s probably worried sick. _Berrypaw thought as he set the Cobwebs down and looked out of the medince cat's den to see The Black she talking to lakepaw,Everyone in Dustclan knew that Ravenpaw and Crowstripe had a Father,Daugher Relationship,But noone knew who Ravenpaw' s actual Father was.

Except for Blackstream,Ravenpaw' s mother But She never said a word about her "Mate." And noone pressured her since she was already sensitive shecat...And She was expecting her second litter any day,Berrypaw could only pray to Starclan that He or Deerfur could find some herbs soon! But it didn't seem likely with only Soil,dust and the casual lake here and there,Not a ideal place for herbs to grow."Deerfur,I'm going out to look for new herbs." Berrypaw called."Hurry back." Deerfur called back though it was obvious that toll of all the injured cats was dawning on gave a small sneeze as his nose was tickled by the vines draping over the cave's entrance. Deerfur had suggest that they take them down. But Berrypaw wanted them to stay both as a sort of protection...And as a homeage to Vinepaw.

Berrypaw had to admit that Dustclan's new camp was actually pretty good. It took hours to clear the boulders that blocked the slope to the clearing but the camp was fairly big and protected by high walls made of soil and sand colored rocks. The dens that was closest to the camp entrance was the warrior's den and the medicine cat's den, The warriors den was to the right and made up a deep dip in the soft sand that made up the clearing with a fallen oak tree that made some covering. And the medicine cat's den was basically a hole in the walls of the camp with a slope that leads down to it. A small brook separated the warrior's den from the apprentice's den and made a small pool at the end. As for the apprentice's den, It was rather simple, Just being a sterile juniper berry bush but the apprentice seemed happy with it. In the middle was the leader's den and the new meeting place. A big thick tree with a den made in the side of it._'The big Oak.' _Berrypaw thought a small smile gracing his lips. It sounded like the oppsite of the Tall birch. Next up was the nursery being a log with spaces that a queen slide through. Being covered in lichen. The elder's den being a bush being bigger then the apprentices den and covered in strange white flowers. Deerfur had tasted the flowers themselves and said that they will do no harm to the elder's. So all in all while everyone still missed their old home. They were glad they had a camp like this.

Berrypaw would have stood and looked around his new home but he was then tackled by two balls of fur. "Take that you filthy fox!" a ginger shecat meowed batting at his belly with her brown paws. _"_Yeah! We'll teach you to mess with a warrior." A long haired shecat mewed biting his ear but not hard enough to draw blood._'Emberkit and Wolfkit.' _Berrypaw purred in his head. Being the only two kits in Dustclan currently, His younger sister and her friend were always looking for different ways to entertain themselves and put their adventourus energy to use. Berrypaw gave a mock growl and carefully flung Emberkit and Wolfkit off of him._'I can spare a few minutes.'_ Berrypaw thought getting into a crouch. But then a red furred shecat with mint green eyes ran over to picked up Wolfkit. Wolfkit gave a whine of protest,"Aww! Mama we were playing." Emberkit whined. Foxfeather, Berrypaw's and Emberkit's mother set Wolfkit down and began to hurriedly lick Wolfkit's pelt clean. "Emberkit. Do you remember what how old Wolfkit is?" she asked in between licks. "She's...oh." Suddenly Emberkit's ears and tail drooped when she realized what's happening. Berrypaw didn't get what the problem was until he heard Blazetstar yowl."Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the big oak for a Clan meeting".

_'Wait...Wolfkit's...Six moons." _Berrypaw had forgotten with all the commotion and moving to new territory. He felt pity towards Emberkit, Because she would be alone in the nursery for the next two moons or until Blackstream's kits are born. After one last long lick Foxfeather let go of wolfkit who look both anxious and sad. She touched noses with Emberkit and said "Don't worry i'll visit and you'll be a apprentice before you know it." Emberkit nodded though she still seemed alittle sad. "You'll be the best warrior ever." she purred sadly. Berrypaw felt someone brush past him and looked up to see his father Pebbleclaw lead Emberkit to sit next to him and Foxfeather. Berrypaw was about to follow when Deerfur laid her tail on his shoulder and said, "Come sit next to me." Berrypaw nodded looking at his sister one last time before following his mentor.

"Wolfkit, you've reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as _Wolfpaw_ Your mentor will be Whitestream. I hope Whitestream will pass down all she knows on to you." Berrypaw smiled in approval of Wolfpaw's mentor. Whitestream was laid back and had a sense of humor, Perfect for Wolfpaw. It seemed that Whitestream was happy too for she had smile on her face as she looked at her soon to be apprentice. "Whitetstream **, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cedarskip and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wolfpaw. Whitestream bent down to touch noses with Wolfpaw and muttered, "I hope we can be friends as well as partners." Wolfpaw's eyes lit up and purred "Definitely."

"Wolfpaw!,Wolfpaw!,Wolfpaw!" Emberkit made sure she was the loudest of the clan. Wolfpaw stood proudly with her chest puffed out and her tail held high, After the calls died down Wolfpaw padded over to Foxfeather and Pebbleclaw and was showered with praise and licks."Thanks Foxfeather and Pebbleclaw." She purred before turning to Emberkit and touching noses with her friend one last time and trotting to her mentor waiting for her near the apprentince den. "I'll be right back." Berrypaw said he walked to the camp entrance. He needed some time to himself and he needed to see if theirs any more cobewebs around...Or any herbs really.

As he walked. His mind began to wonder to meomries of his childhood, And how obvious he was too most things as a kit. The way cats looked at him, How overprocative his mother was of him,Death...And _Foxhearted _Monster. _'No,I can't blame that monster for what happened." _Berrypaw thought looking down at his posionus red paws. It was his fault for what happened. He was the one who ran out of the camp and had everyone looking for him and he was the one who stood in shock as that thing of death ran towards him._ 'Vinepaw should be the one alive and on the path to becoming a medince cat. I should have died not her." _Berrypaw thought feeling a single tear race down his check drop onto the ground beneath him._'No Berrypaw. This is your destiny not mine." _ A smooth voice that sounded like soft rain after a harsh storm whispered in his ear. He knew that voice and he knew it well,"V-V-Vinpaw?" He asked in disbelief as he turn to the direction of the voice. And sure enough there stood Vinepaw giving him a soft smile full of gentleness and forgiveness,Her silver and white tabby fur was sleek and shone like the stars of silverpelt themselves. Her heather blue eyes were like twin moons and she looked healthly and happy._"Hello Berrypaw."_ She mew her voice calm."I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry Vinepaw!" Berrypaw cried like kit apologizing to his mother. Now that the cat that he killed was infront of him. He couldn't help but cry and apologize.

_**"**It's okay was my_ time." Vinepaw replied taking a step foreward leaving starry pawprints behind her. They shone for a second before disappearing in a swirl of stardust."B-But I-" Berrypaw was stopped by Vinepaw putting her white tipped tail across his mouth._"Berrypaw! It's fine.I forgive you."_The starclan shecat mewed staring into Berrypaw's orange eyes. _"Now...I'm gonna remove my tail from your please no "I'm sorrys or please forgive mes_ okay?" Berrypaw nodded and wiped his eyes from the tears that have gathered at the edge of his stepped back and smiled._" Thank you by the_ way." She mewed with a smile. "For what?" Berrypaw asked finally calming down._"Both for remembering me and for being a good medinice cat apprentice in my_ place." Berrypaw couldn't take it anymore and yowled."But I killed you! You should be in place and I should have died! I'm already thought as a bad omen what would me leaving accomplish!?" Vinepaw gave him a icy glare and walked foreward until she was nose to nose with him. _"Now you listen to me Berrypaw! You have destiny that you have to complete and you need to forget what Maplestem or anyother cat said behind your back! Rely on your self and your friends and don't need to look at the negative you hear me!?"_She yowled angrily causing Berrypaw to sigh and nod slowly._" I have to go but remember rely on your own feelings_ okay?"  Vinepaw said more softly. Berrypaw lowered his ears and nodded. "I'll try my best." He mewed._"That's all I wanted to_ hear.' Vinepaw whispered as she slowly began to disappear. _"And Berrypaw? Things have changed since you were a_ kit." She gave one last smile before just becoming a swirl of stardust and disappearing.

_'But when can I do?' _Berrypaw thought sadly twitching his nose,Suddenly a familiar scent of herbs hit him like a wave. _'Wait...Herbs?'_ Berrypaw quickly followed the smells and was surprised to see a paradise of didn't question it and grabbed as many herbs as he could running back to Dustclan."Oh Berrypaw!You're back and...Where did you get those!?" Deerfur asked looking at the mounds of herbs in Berrypaw's mouth and paws. Berrypaw placed the herbs down and said quickly."No time to explain just get every injuried cat in here!" He mewed with excitement.

**(One long montage of Healing later.)**

Blazestar and his deputy Externalnothingness looked into the medince cat's den and was amazed at the amount of cat's covered in herbs and were all grinning at Berrypaw. "What happened? External asked,His eyes wide in surprised. "It was Berrypaw! He found this sort of herb oasis." Deerfur purred looking down at her appretince with approval and pride. "Berrypaw!Berrypaw!Berrypaw!" Poolpaw mewed happily soon everyone began to chant it. Both Blazestar and External looked at each other before they too began to chant the red furred tom's name. Berrypaw shuffled his paws in embrassment but inside of him,He felt a tingly warmth inside of him...Pride? Well whatever it was he was happy that he found a feeling like this._'See?Told_ you.' Berrypaw rolled his eyes slightly but he thought _'Thanks Vinepaw,You helped me find my redemption.'_


End file.
